I Believe in Yesterday
by JibberingThoughtsOfFle
Summary: Kevin playing his Cello and Sam listening outside his room, whilst beging reminded of Jess. Based on a prompt from Tumblr, and song choice is because it is my favourite to play on the violin.


"**I believe in Yesterday."**

Kevin remembers when Sam and Dean had invited him to live in the 'Batcave', as Dean liked to call it. He had been so glad to get away from that wretched boat, and it also meant Garth could return to his own home permanently to help the hunters more effectively. When he'd accepted he'd only had one request; whether or not he could bring his Cello.

It was a family heirloom, Kevin had taken it with him on the boat, but he hadn't been allowed to play. It might've brought too much attention to them. Here however, in an underground secret bunker, it was safer, but he thought it was at least polite to ask. Dean had just shrugged and mumbled "Sure, why not? Just don't play it at 3am when I'm trying to get my beauty sleep, ok?" Sam's eyes had widened at Kevin's request, but he hadn't actually said anything.

As it happens, Kevin's small room is quite far away from Dean's, and he has yet to receive any complaints about his playing. He mostly plays when he can't sleep. During the day he is too busy reading that stupid tablet. He's recently started having nightmares, which don't help with his insomnia, and playing the cello often relaxes him enough so that he can at least get a couple of hours rest relatively peacefully. He knows he ought to tell Sam or Dean, or both, about these nightmares, but the only times he ever really sees them are when they return for a few days at a time after a hunt. They're often injured, and always exhausted. They don't need him whining about nightmares to add to their own problems, they need him to translate the Tablet.

Before this whole 'Prophet of the Lord' thing had happened, Kevin had seen his cello playing as a chore. Now though he actually enjoys it, particularly as it isn't a _requirement_ anymore. He plays the tunes he likes and knows, and enjoys the soothing hum of the strings beneath his fingers.

Sam and Dean arrive back from a hunt late tonight. Dean has gone straight to bed, and Sam has gone for a shower. Neither one has said much to Kevin other than a quick "Hey." Dean hasn't even asked him how he is getting on with the tablet. No doubt he'll get the full works tomorrow after the brothers have rested.

Tonight is another night where Kevin is struggling to drift off. He makes sure he plays soft, slow and relatively quiet tunes so that there is no chance Dean will be disturbed. He mostly plays melodies and songs he knows by heart, though he does have sheet music if he wants to be a little more adventurous. It's always a mixture of classical and more modern tunes, but all relatively easy to play. He ought to challenge himself a bit more, but he doesn't want to make it a chore again. He also finds some of the simpler music the most expressive, and playing these tunes perfectly gives him a sense of euphoria that has yet to be beaten.

He looses himself in the music, and before he knows it, several hours have passed, and he suddenly really needs the bathroom. Thankfully it is just next-door. He sets his bow down and shifts his cello so that he can stand up. He stretches and yawns before making his way out.

He didn't bother turning on the hall light to move from his bedroom to the bathroom, however, as he is leaving, the light of the bathroom seeps into the hallway and his eyes are drawn to an object. Curiously he turns on the light, only to find Sam crouched next to his room. He is wearing a t-shirt and boxers, and his hair is slightly damp. He groans and blinks against the sudden brightness of the light. He'd been asleep.

"Sam?"

"Kev?" Sam rubs his eyes. "Shit… I'm sorry I was… I was just…" He quickly scrambles to get up, and almost falls over again due to a head rush. Kevin instinctively rushes forwards to steady him.

"Woahhh!" he says, clutching Sam's arm tightly. Fortunately, Sam regains his balance quickly before he crushes the young prophet. He's still however half asleep, and isn't speaking clearly. Without saying anything, Kevin automatically guides him into his room and lightly pushes Sam to make him sit on the edge of the bed. "Wait here." He grabs a glass from his bedside table and runs through to the bathroom again, filling the glass with tap water before taking it back to Sam.

When he re-enters his room, Sam is still sat on his bed, however the hunter's gaze is now fixed on Kevin's small desk chair, which his cello is rested against.

"You heard me playing?" Kevin asks, handing Sam the water.

Sam smiles sheepishly and accepts the water, taking a small sip. "Uh, yeh I did. You're really good Kev."

Kevin feels his cheeks warm slightly. "Thanks." He moves his cello so that he can sit on the chair. He keeps hold of the cello and lightly brushes his thumbs against the strings subconsciously.

Sam watches his hand and smiles again. "I, uh… I'm really sorry Kev… I mean, I didn't intent to stay outside your door listening. It's just… Well I just heard you playing as I came out of the shower and it… uh, it reminded me of my College girlfriend," he gulps faintly, "Jess. She used to play the violin, like really well." His smile is sad, but also fond. "She used to play for me when I had bad dreams, or just couldn't sleep, and I…. I dunno. I heard you playing and I felt, _relaxed_." Sam sighs and takes another gulp of water. "More relaxed than I've been in ages, hell - years!"

Kevin returns Sam's smile as warmly as he can. He knows about Jess of course, about what had happened to her. "That was really sweet of her. You were very lucky. Channing used to sometimes ask me to play in the mornings to help her wake up – she was never much of a morning person." Kevin shuffles in the chair slightly, and his hands fidget nervously in his lap. "I could er… play a bit for you…you know, if you want me to?"

Sam's eyes widen, and then he quickly shakes his head. "No… I mean thanks Kev, but I really ought to…" He yawns, "…get back to er… my own…" He rubs his eyes, "…room."

Kevin laughs softly. "Sam, you can barely keep your eyes open, I doubt you'll be able to make it back. Just lie down and get some sleep." Kevin doesn't know why he says it, but Sam obeys him, only muttering quietly as he sets the glass on the side. "What did Jess play for you when you couldn't sleep?" He asks, picking up his bow and adding a bit of rosin.

Sam, already half asleep, smiles dreamily as he mumbles his answer; "'Yesterday' by The Beatles." Kevin smiles. He knows it, he'd prefer to play it with sheet music, but he'll try and do his best to play it from memory. He's a little shaky to begin with, and a couple of notes are off key, but he soon finds his rhythm and he starts playing Sam to sleep.

It's a lovely tune, and Kevin finds himself repeating it automatically several times before stopping. When he does he can hear Sam's slow repetitive breathing and knows that he his fast asleep. He smiles triumphantly and sets the cello aside. He's suddenly very tired. He looks at the bed where Sam is sleeping. He's on top of all the sheets, but is only using one of the pillows. The bed is slightly smaller than a double, and Sam is at least mostly to one side. Kevin contemplates grabbing the other pillow and sleeping on the floor, or in the chair, but his tired body reacts before any logical reasoning can take over and he slides onto the bed on the opposite side to Sam. Before his brain can form any sort of coherent protest he is sound asleep.

Kevin wakes up with an arm wrapped around his waist. He tenses slightly when he realises who the arm must belong to. He stays completely still for what feels like a lifetime, trying to think of a way to get out of the bed without waking Sam, and also trying to ignore how strong and _safe_ Sam's arm feels wrapped around his small body.

He suddenly feels the bed shift, and hears a small groan close to his ear. Sam is waking up. Kevin holds his breath.

"Kevin?" his voice is gravelly and deep.

Kevin doesn't trust himself to speak, but he stirs slightly on the bed, as if to move away. Sam's arm suddenly tightens, bringing Kevin back so that he can feel Sam's chest against his own body.

"No, wait Kev." Kevin freezes again, and he still hasn't spoken. Sam remains silent for a while, but his arm relaxes slightly.

"Sam?" Sam releases a breath, and Kevin feels his head fall onto his shoulders.

"Look Kev, I want to say thank you for last night." Sam's voice is soft, barely a whisper and he buries his face into the crook of Kevin's neck. "You really didn't have to do that."

Kevin couldn't help but smile. "It was honestly nothing Sam. I think you needed it though, didn't you?"

Sam laughs lightly. "Yeh, you're right. I think I did." He raises his head so that his chin is now on Kevin's shoulder instead. "It's been months since I slept that peacefully." His arm tightens again, but only slightly. "Thank you."

Kevin sits up and Sam's arm falls away. He thinks he hears Sam make a small noise of protest, but he can't be sure, his face is now pushed into a pillow. Kevin glances at his clock and pokes Sam's shoulder playfully. "We ought to get up."

Sam grumbles. "But I'm comfy."

Kevin laughs. "Come on Sam, don't be lazy."

Sam sighs and rolls over so that his back is facing Kevin. "Shurrup man." Slowly Kevin exits the bed, with a mischievous look on his face, and crosses the room to his cello. Before Sam knows what's happening, Kevin has started playing a very up-beat tune, very loudly. Sam flings a pillow over his head and growls.

When he realises that Kevin won't stop until he wakes up properly Sam sits up and launches the pillow towards Kevin. "Alright alright I'm up!"

Kevin ducks to avoid the missile. He then stops playing and starts laughing. Sam, kneeling on the bed, sighs and then joins in. Kevin can't help but notice how adorable Sam looks with messy bed-hair and a bright smile as they giggle together. "Come on." He says when he manages to catch his breath again. "Let's go get some breakfast before Dean wakes up and notices you're not in your own room, but mine."

"Ah, good idea." Sam gets up off the bed and follows Kevin out of the room and down the corridor. As they're reaching the end, Sam sticks out his foot so that Kevin almost trips over and he can slide past him, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. "By the way, next time just play me to sleep yeah? Don't you dare get attached to that whole 'alarm clock' thing."

Kevin smiles hopefully. "Next time?"

Sam suddenly blushes ferociously. "Ummm… yeah, if that's ok with you?"

Kevin slides his arms under Sam's and buries his face into the warm chest. "Of course." He hears Sam sigh, relieved and feels one arm encircle his shoulders as the other combs through his black hair. Kevin ends the hug when he hears Sam's stomach growl. "Right, priorities – Breakfast!"

His cello can wait.


End file.
